


your kiss brings me back home

by angeleddie



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Schmoop, basically a schmoop, i guess, it’s kinda anticlimactic, poe dameron is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeleddie/pseuds/angeleddie
Summary: truth is, poe wants to tell finn he loves him.loves him unconditionally, uncontrollably. he loves finn so strongly it’s almost unbearable. his heart swells for finn, it’s beats are a rhythm that finn has claimed without knowing it.—fluff w/ poe & finn. (again)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	your kiss brings me back home

**Author's Note:**

> title from a poem i saw, not sure abt credit.
> 
> all grammar mistakes r mine ! i am a dumbo and can’t ever fully re-read my works cause i have adhd
> 
> i might write smut soon??? i have a draft of it but i’m NERVOUS !!!
> 
> also this is a repost cuz the last one got fricked up 
> 
> as always, fuck d*sney & all kudos or comments are super appreciated <3

there are a few words, then static in the last report finn sent in, followed by a sickening noise that can only mean his ship crashed into the hard ground. 

poe can’t stop the shaking of his hands, nor the way his legs feel as if they’re about to give out at any second. he can’t stop this feeling that kick starts in his chest like pouring gasoline into a fire. 

rey turns to him, giving him a soft look that poe instantly recognizes is sympathetic. 

“what?” he asks.

leia sighs, her hand giving his shoulder a squeeze. “that was 3 days ago, poe.” 

3 days. three fucking days.

_finn hasn’t called in for 3 days._

“we’ve gotta go get him!” poe shouts, and it ricochets off the walls like glass shattering against a concrete floor. 

there’s pain in his voice; pain in his heart, pain _everywhere_ inside him. slowly filling him from within as if there were a faucet turned to the highest setting. 

leia shakes her head at him, the look on her face speaks more than words could; it’s apologetic and heartbroken, like a funeral in the form of human expression. 

“no. no. don’t even -“ poe tries to argue, already turning to run to his private quarters and prepare to takeoff; but leia grabs him by the arm, firm and authoritative. 

“poe dameron, you are _not_ getting in that x-wing.” she says, and her voice is as cold as the weather on hoth. it sends a chill of discomfort down his spine. 

poe doesn’t turn to look at her, he can’t. can’t bare to see the way leia is probably looking at him right now. he can feel her eyes burning into his skin, leaving a bitterness in his mouth. 

snatching his arm away, poe grunts. “what am i suppose to do then?” he asks. it’s a stupid question that’ll be ignored, but he’s tired. 

he’s answered with silence, like he expected. just a heavy sigh from leia is the response he gets. 

too many thoughts run through his head. far too many surrounding with the fact that the _one_ time poe wasn’t there, finn had — had what? 

_had he died? been captured? mugged and killed by bandits or scavengers that are hungry for blood and goods?_

then more thoughts flood in, one after another, piling up and up and up in his brain like books on shelves in a library. 

_what if the first order got him again? what if he’s being tortured right now? what if kylo’s there? what if they’ve already executed him for ‘betraying’ them?_

so many worries come in at once, flooding poe with too much. 

poe brings a hand to his temple, pinching his eyes closed as a pain pulses in his skull. 

“poe..” rey says softly, and poe throws a frustrated groan her way before walking away quickly to his chambers. 

the walk is quick. 3 minutes or less, and poe’s never been so grateful to be alone once he shuts the door behind him.

when he looks out the small window, he’d forgotten how late it truly was. the sun had already set, leaving the sky a pale midnight blue with stars scattering themselves comfortably across it. 

a dull pain rises inside of him, leaving his heart empty and feeling dead. 

his heart feels heavy, but with sorrow and longing. 

stars remind him of finn. they shine bright like him, leaving a sparkle in everyone’s eyes when he passes. 

he’s beautiful like them, both inside and out. complex and not fully understood, but blessed with such beauty it’s nearly blinding. 

and just like finn, the stars are a constant reminder of peace. a bright and shiny piece of sky that brings hope to people’s hearts and a smile to their face. 

so when poe sees the stars in the sky just resting there, _alive_ ; he prays finn hasn't strayed from his title of poe’s favorite star. 

-

the next two days leave poe unsteady. 

each day he wakes, he immediately makes his way to wherever leia currently stands, asking the same question;

” _has finn made a new report?_ ” 

he’s always given the same answer.

” _no_.” 

and no matter how many times poe is told that one answer, he returns each day with a small glimmer of hope that finn will have sent them something. 

it doesn’t help the ache he feels. 

-

“general dameron!” 

poe turns to the sound of someone calling his name, their tone frantic and in frenzy.

“ _it’s finn_!”

it’s almost like an instinct, the way poe’s legs begin to automatically run. his legs move quickly, like something was chasing him. he ran like his life was dependent on it; and it basically was.

finn was here. _finn is alive_. and the only thing poe is able to think clearly is that his arms need to be around finn’s broad shoulders, or how they need to snuggly wrap around his slim hips and pull him into a hug that poe would gladly hold for the rest of his life. 

it’s all a blur, the hallways and doorways poe dashes through merge into nothingness. his legs move faster than his brain, running towards the noise of a ship’s landing gear touching the ground, followed by people cheering. 

when he gets there, out of breath and a little in disbelief, the medical team is already prepped and ready for any injured or sick, their eyes like an eagles and movements precise and delicate. 

it feels like a dream. time is moving so slowly poe almost feels as if he’ll age twenty years just waiting to see that familiar face step off the busted ship.

but the door opens slowly, the hissing sound loud in poe’s ears, almost as loud as the buzzing of anticipation bouncing in his head. 

a few people step out, two are wounded and one’s in critical condition, they’re rolled away on gurneys to be examined and treated. 

then the rest of the crew come, and poe immediately spots the jacket. 

the jacket. sewed up by poe himself, given to finn as a gift, almost like a souvenir of their success — of their relationship, _whatever_ that may be. 

rose is right in front of him, smiling brightly and leaping off the ships deck to give her friends a hug. she pulls them in tight, burying her face in their shirts and letting her hand rest gently on their backs. 

it’s tender, sickeningly sweet and makes poe feel.. happy. 

but he hears the sound of footsteps coming towards him, and he quickly turns his gaze to see finn standing right in front of him. 

he’s got a bruise on his cheek and a bandage wrapped around his right thigh, poe instantly gives finn a worried look, his concern taking control. 

“what happened?” he asks in an urgent tone, bringing his fingertips to the bandage to swipe gingerly over the blood stain. 

finn winces slightly, but smiles nonetheless. “got a cut, simple as that.” 

poe looks up at him, and the look in finn’s eyes shoots poe back to a previous night; staring at the stars. 

they look deep into him, as if finn’s eyes declare they must leave no piece of poe’s flesh or soul untouched by their gaze. 

“you’re an idiot.” poe teases. it’s soft and mushy, a smile breaking out onto his face. 

finn smiles brighter, wider; and poe can’t help the way his heart flutters at the sight of an injured finn smiling just from his stupid comment. 

“yea, i know. least’ i’m not as stupid as you though,” finn teases right back, stepping closer to poe and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and poe doesn’t stop his arms when they shoot to wrap around finn’s body and tug him closer. 

and just like rose, he buries his nose in the fabric around finn’s neck; drinking in the scent of the man whose been gone too long. 

poe can’t stop the tears that begin to flow, he can’t tell if they’re a result of relief or something else jumbled in his systems; but he doesn’t quite care. he allows them to roll down his cheeks freely, clutching finn closer to himself. 

finn squeezes him a little tighter, keeping poe secure in his embrace. 

it’s their own small world right now. nothing else expect the feeling of finn’s arms wrapped around poe’s shoulders, squeezing tight and keeping poe tethered. 

“finn i-“ poe tries to stutter out a sentence, but what is there to say? 

well, there’s a lot to say. so many things to whisper and shout, to scream and cry; but the only words poe can muster in this one scenario fill him with fear. 

truth is, poe wants to tell finn he loves him. 

loves him unconditionally, uncontrollably. he loves finn so strongly it’s almost unbearable. his heart swells for finn, it’s beats are a rhythm that finn has claimed without knowing it. 

poe’s heart rightfully belongs to finn, and it’s a frightening sensation for poe; to be so vulnerable, to be so open and carefree with his heart. 

it’s always been reserved, never fully shown. always kept away and shoved deep down, because when it surfaces it’s only broken and beaten by those who see it. 

but finn is gentle with poe’s heart, finn is gentle with poe’s _everything_. finn treats poe like glass, but doesn’t step on eggshells around him.

he _knows_ poe is able to break easily, but also knows that the brokenness would be hidden. it would be covered by a mask of braveness and anger, agitation and tiredness.

finn knows poe like he knows the stars, and poe can’t hide himself anymore. 

poe knows exactly what to say, and it’s dangerous territory; but there’s nothing stopping him. 

“i love you.” poe blurts out, tightening his arms as anxiety ripples through him. 

he can feel finn tense in his grip, muscles clenching. 

it’s enough to make poe’s brain swirl with worry and doubt. it’s enough to make him pull himself nearly fully out of finn’s embrace. 

but finn pulls poe back in, squeezing him impossibly tighter. 

it’s wordless acceptance. it lacks the vocabulary, but poe can feel it in his bones; the way finn knowingly writes his name on poe’s heart now. 

“i love you too.” finn replies, bringing both men face to face with one another. 

finn’s eyes flick from poe’s eyes, then to his lips, then back to his eyes; and poe feels like an exposed nerve. 

he feels everything at once. the wind on the back of his neck and the way finn’s fingers are digging into the flesh of his shoulders a little. 

finn smiles widely, then breaks out in a fit of laugher. poe laughs along, he can’t help it. finn’s laugh is just a little too contagious to not join in. 

it takes a few minutes of laughing, but eventually they fall into a silence; a silence poe knows well. it’s comfortable and comforting, a silence finn & poe have come accustomed to. 

“i cant believe it took me almost dying for you to tell me,” finn comments, his tone sounding almost like he can’t believe it.

poe smiles, “yeah, well, it’s now or never.” 

finn cups poe’s cheek, thumb rubbing small circles onto his cheekbone. 

“can i kiss you?” finn asks nervously, and all poe can do is laugh before he leans in and captures finn’s lips in a kiss that’s _long_ overdue. 


End file.
